Senju Haru
Haru Senju (千手ハル, Senju Haru) is a shinobi of Konohagakure and a member of the renowned Senju Clan. She is the daughter of the Sixth Hokage (六代目火影, Rokudaime Hokage; Literally meaning "Sixth Fire Shadow") Senju Yūichi, the great-granddaughter of the Second Hokage (二代目火影, Nidaime Hokage; Literally meaning "Second Fire Shadow") Senju Tobirama and the great-grandniece of the First Hokage (初代目火影, Shodai'' Hokage''; Literally meaning "First Fire Shadow") Senju Hashirama. Born in a very traditional clan, Haru's goal was always to honor it and protect Konoha and her great-granduncle's Will of Fire. She was placed in Team Kakashi and since then she has become a very capable ninja and one of the strongests of her village. Background Born into the famed Senju clan , daughter of it's current head, Senju Yūichi and of a Sunagakure-born descendent of the Uzumaki clan, Ayase Haruka , Haru was always proud of her origins but also modest and humble about it, never letting the fame of her clan get to her head. Ever since she was a young child, Haru was particularly close to Uchiha Sasuke, after meeting him when their fathers had a meeting on the Senju household and Fugaku took his sons. Since then, the two became very close the friends. Occasionally Itachi would join them. The three of them would always spend time together, though Itachi was busy many times, leaving Haru and Sasuke spending most time together. After the Uchiha clan massacre, Haru's life was also changed and she was also left traumatized by that event, though obviously in a lesser extent than Sasuke was. She was very confused with all that happened and what Itachi's motivations were, not recognizing that gentle boy she once knew. Her relationship with Sasuke also changed dramatically, with Sasuke growing colder and more distant to the point in which they wouldn't talk anymore, as Sasuke would always push her away when she tried approximating him. She felt like a part of her had broken inside since then, as she had lost her two closest friends, but the worst part for her was seeing Sasuke suffer so much and not being able to do anything to help him. Having her life being changed since then, Haru would spent most of the time with her family or by herself, she would also often be found crying. A few months after the incident, Haru was put into a group with Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino for a school work. Quickly, the three of them became very close friends and Haru felt as if her heart was starting to slowly heal and she was returning to her cheerful and friendly self. They were unseparable to the point the three of them made a promise that they'd always be best friends. Years later, when Sakura found out that Ino also had romantic feelings for Sasuke, she decided to end their friendship, which left Haru extremely disappointed since she knew that Ino had always been there for her and how silly it was to fight with a best friend because of someone they both barely knew and understood. The dynamics between Haru and her friends changed a lot, seeing that they wouldn't talk to each other anymore and would feel jealous or irritated if Haru was talking to the other. While Sakura was the one who iniciated the situation, Ino was hurt by it instead and Haru would always comfort her, saying that she'd help Sakura realize it and make things go back to how they were before. Personality Being raised in a noble clan, Haru has always a very polite and kind person. One of her most marking traits has always been her humility, as she was not arrogant as it could be expected from the daughter of the head of the village's most influent clan, as was noted different in her younger brother Ryū. She was generally very cheerful and friendly with everyone, including Uzumaki Naruto, who most people used to ignore when they were younger. Haru's parents, who were the best friends of Naruto's deceaded parents, would sometimes invite Naruto to lunch with them in the Senju household, despite neither Naruto or Haru knowing the relationship between their parents so Naruto's identity could be protected. Treasuring her bonds and the people she cares about, she's a very protective person, to the point in which she could completely change from her usual kind nature to a more serious and cold posture. She would never allow anyone badmouthing a friend of hers, even if that person was also a friend, as seen when Sakura would go too far in her fight with Ino or vice versa and Haru would scold them. At times when Sakura was the one who would attack Ino, she would coldly blame her for acting this way and accuse her of her behaviour being childish, revealing a strict, rash and incomprehensive side of her, as she didn't try understanding Sakura's motives and would believe her own opinion to be the absolutely correct one. Later she would usually realize she had been too severe with Sakura, sometimes to the point of also hurting her, and would apologize to her, as she was easy to admit it when she was wrong or went too far. Another aspect of Haru's protectiveness is shown when Sasuke tries killing Sakura, as she wasn't as kind as Naruto or Sakura were to him for trying to do so, and even if it hurt her immensely due to her history with Sasuke, she knew he was had fallen too low and would even try killing him if necessary. After she arrived with Naruto, right after he saved Sakura Haru went straightly towards Sasuke to punch him and threaten to kill him if he ever touches her friend again. Haru is also rash, impulsive and has difficulty in managing her anger, many times acting and saying things without thinking. She would usually regret many of her hasty attitudes and try to fix her behaviour. She was also noted for having a very warm heart and a very emotional personality, easily being brought to tears even over minor things, in a similar way to Rock Lee and Maito Gai 's hot-blooded personality. She's incredibly sensitive and can easily notice if someone is feeling down or if anything's wrong. She is a very compassionate and forgiving person, as seen when she sympathizes with Konan even despite the Akatsuki having destroyed her village. When travelling with Jiraiya, while Naruto was dozing off or training by himself, Haru would usually sit down with Jiraiya and he would tell her stories about his life, including when he trained the Ame Orphans, and after that Haru started idolizing them, unaware that they were currently members of Akatsuki, and started looking up to Konan. When she found out the truth, even though she was incredibly raged, she couldn't bring herself to completely look down on her and Nagato, feeling that deep inside they didn't change and still were her fellow student companions under Jiraiya's tutelage. During their fight, Haru tried reminding her of Jiraiya's teachings, and even though she wasn't completely able to change Konan's heart back then, it shattered a part of her conviction in what Akatsuki was doing. Later, she and Naruto manage to redeem Konan and Nagato, and Haru grows closer to Konan, affectionately calling her Konan-Nēchan (小南 姉ちゃん, meaning older sister Konan) and occasionally visiting her on Amegakure. Appearance Haru is a fair-skinned woman with bright green eyes and long red hair, both inherited from her mother, thus bearing a striking resemblance to her. From her father, she inherited only the shape of her face. Haru always wears a white scarf, she obtained it in a very young age, as it was a gift from her granduncle Senju Takarama, who used it before her. She has been noted several times for being very beautiful by the likes of Ino, Tsunade, and Shizune. Her bright red hair was inherited from her Uzumaki lineage and it is a very marking feature in her appearance, and perhaps her most distinctive feature along with her white scarf. In Part I, her attire was a sleeveless green tracksuit, with black parts on the bottom and on the sides of the zipper, a black skirt, tight gray shorts, gray elbow protectors, blue sandals, blue forehead protector and her usual white scarf. Underneath her tracksuit, she would either wear a fishnet or a white top. Behind the shirt there was the Senju crest painted in black. As a child, besides her scarf, she would usually wear a purple shirt with the Senju crest in white on the back, white shorts, a black headband and black sandals. In Part II, Haru cropped a bit the side part of her bangs and let her hair grow even longer. She donned an outfit that consisted of her trademark white scarf, a green sleveless tracksuit with a higher collar than before, which had black parts in the top, bottom and on the sides of the zipper, a black skirt, a black elbow warmer with gray top on the right side and an elbow protector in from of a fishnet. She now wore black fingerless gloves with a metal part, similar to those of her master, Hatake Kakashi and black stockings. Haru also replaced her blue headband and sandals to black ones. Underneath her tracksuit she usually wore either fishnets or a black top and on the back of it there was a white Senju crest. Two years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, Haru, at age 19, lets her bang grow on the right side, attaching it to a hairclip and crops it a bit on the left side, while leaving a mesh of her on the front of her shoulder on the left side. She also cut her hair a bit and remains using her trademark white scarf and her black headband with the Konoha forehead protector. She now dons an outfit that consists of a blouse which is similar to her tracksuit in Part I, with black parts on the side of the zipper, though now the green of it is darker. It is tied with a black obi and she wears a black apron skirt with a small slit in the middle and on the sides, with a fishnet underneath. She stopped wearing fingerless gloves and now wears two black bracelets, which serve to conceal seals which have the task of summoning weapons, particularly her katana. She replaced her sandals for black boots which have bandages tied to it. While off-duty, she wears large pink cardigan, with a a light cream sweater underneath, black shorts with black stockings that cover her whole leg as well as black high heeled sandals. She is also seen wearing a black blazer-like winter over-coat that falls to her mid thighs. Several years later, Haru's attire consists of a standard black Konoha uniform shirt and a skirt of the same color, a green flak jacket, a black forehead protector, black boots and a red armband with an Uzumaki crest over her left bicep. She still mantains her usual white scarf and she went back on using her black stockings and fingerless gloves. Abilities Since young Haru was always considered a prodigy: being very gifted, she stood out even among the members of the powerful Senju clan. Her natural talents have always been more focused on ninjutsu. She always was on the top of the class, her overall place being third to Sasuke and Ino. Being the great-granddaughter of Senju Tobirama, the second Hokage, she inherited his excellent abilities with Water Release, learning to use it as a young age and with it being the main focus of her fighting style. Haru has been noted for having the potential necessary to surpassing him and other members of her clan, like her own father, Yūichi. In the course of Part I, Haru thoroughly developed her skills and abilities and has been able to put through with diverse skilled shinobi, such as Haku, Temari and Gaara. Haru joined Naruto in his two-year-training with Jiraiya, the teacher of both their fathers, thus improving dramatically her skills and being able to fight stronger enemies, such as the S-rank members of Akatsuki, being able to defeat Konan and Deidara. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, she was able to match the abilities of her father and managed to be a great assistance in the battlefield, earning recognizement from diverse shinobis, including members of her clan, such as her great-grandfather and Second Hokage, Tobirama, her great-granduncle and First Hokage, Senju Hashirama, the Fifth Hokage, Senju Tsunade and her father, Yūichi. Chakra Due to her Senju and Uzumaki lineage, Haru inherited an extraordinary life force, as well as powerful physical energy, longevity and stamina. Her chakra was also shown to be strong as simply releasing it can cause a dense surge around her. Later on part II, Haru, such as her father and great-grandfather , also displayed considerable chakra control, and was able to use various Water Release techniques like the Water Dragon Bullet Technique with a single hand seal, which usually require a multitude of them. Her high chakra levels also made her suitable to learn senjutsu and enter Sage Mode. Sensory Perception As Tobirama, Haru was also a very gifted sensor ninja since childhood. By touching the ground with her finger, she was able to detect the presence and number of the enemies. After mastering Sage Mode, Haru's ability to detect and identify other people's chakra from long distances was further improved. With her current skill, she can react appropriately against high-speed opponents. Later on, her sensory skills had become refined and accurate to the point in which she could distinguish between different chakra signatures by clan, Taijutsu Initially, Haru wasn't very skilled in taijutsu and her stats on it were low if compared to her above the average of her age ninjutsu abilities. Her physical strength, reflexes and speed weren't that skillfull, as proved when she needed to be rescued by Sasuke from a giant snake in the second stage of the Chūnin Exams. Before the finals of the Chūnin Exams, Kakashi personally trained her and Sasuke in Taijutsu, dramatically enhancing her speed and physical strength, making her being able to cover wide gaps in the blink of an eye, revealing a before unkown talent in speed in her. After her training, her physical strength and chakra control also improved considerably, as shown when she was able to destroy large rocks by punching them. By Part II, after her training with Jiraiya, Haru's taijutsu has been improved further. Her dexterity also increased in speed, being able to do many hand seals in a blur and launch weapon strikes quickly. After the Fourth Shinobi World War, her father taught Haru her great-grandfather's jutsu: Flying Thunder God Technique and it's derivative Flying God Thunder Slash . With time, she has been able to improve her father's skills on it and match Tobirama. Ninjutsu Haru's vast reserves of chakra and precise chakra control allow her to make use of various chakra-taxing techniques. Ninjutsu where most of her talents rely on. Haru's trademark technique is the Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique, which later on she able to perform with very few hand seals. While training with Kakashi, she was taught Lightning Release and the Chidori . Under her training with Jiraiya, Haru continued to rapidly improve her skills, mastering various advanced techniques and forms to expand her repertoire. From him, she also learned the Rasengan. While training with Naruto and Jiraiya, her teammate taught her how to use the Shadow Clone technique , though she doesn't use it as much as he does and relies on it mostly to gather natural energy for Sage Mode . She was taught the Summoning Technique by her father and, like him, she has a contract with tigers and can summon them at any time. After the death of her master Jiraiya, she also made a contract with toads in order to learn senjutsu. Nature Transformation Haru is incredibly skilled in elemental ninjutsu having learned three of all five basic chakra natures , the rare Wood Release plus the Yin and Yang Release. Out of her elemental capabilities, Haru was most well-known for her extraordinary mastery of Water Release . By Part II, like Tobirama, she could use her water techniques at any time, even if lacking a pre-existing water source by instead creating considerable quantities of water or else use the moisture in the surrounding area to follow up with other techniques. Her control was so refined, she could produce and maintain a protect shield on others while directly engaging her enemies. In areas with water, she could move and stay underwater for a considerable amount of time without detrimental effects. With the Water Release: Water Formation Wall, she could produce a powerful barrier of water able to easily disperse very intense fire blasts. She can also use the Water Release: Water Severing Wave technique which creates a high-pressure stream, Haru is also capable of using the Water Release: Water Colliding Wave. Before the finals of the Chūnin Exams, Haru, along with Sasuke, was personally trained by Kakashi and learned Lightning Release, along with the Chidori. Although Haru doesn't use it that much, due to the drawback of the technique being a straight-line attack, it has been proven very useful on various situations. Haru prefers applying the Lightning Release to the Rasengan instead of using Chidori. The Rasengan was taught to Haru by her master Jiraiya, and she is able to create it using only one hand, due to her refined chakra control. She, however, does not use the original Rasengan that much and tends to rely more on it's derived jutsus Lightning Release: Rasengan and Water Release:Rasengan, which are both modifications of the Rasengan by molding it using it's respective chakra natures. Haru also likes combining Water Release and Lightning Release by wetting her target so she can improve the performance of her Lightning Release jutsus. After the Fourth Shinobi World War, seeing the performance of her great-granduncle Senju Hashirama's Wood Release, Haru, as a member of the Senju clan, felt that she wanted to try learning how to use it as well. She asked for Yamato to teach her on it. At first, she was required to learn Earth Release, and even though she doesn't use it much itself, it was essencial for her to master Wood Release. Eventually, Haru managed to completely learn it, and even if her technique was weak compared to those of Hashirama's, she was the second member of the Senju clan to be able to use it without having to infuse Hashirama's DNA. The Wood Release techniques Haru relies on the most are Wood Dragon Technique and the Nativity of a Sea of Trees. Bukijutsu Hari is also skilled in weapons use, especially in shurikenjutsu, showing tremendous aim while still in the academy. She also could wield giant shuriken. Though it's not a big part of her fighting style, before the Fourth Shinobi World War Haru learned kenjutsu from her father, and after the war she improved her abilities on it dramatically and would start wearing bracelets with a seal to instantly summon a katana, since she found it heavy to carry around and she didn't use it much. Space–Time Ninjutsu After, the Fourth Shinobi World War, Haru became very skilled in the use of Space–Time Ninjutsu, especially with the Flying Thunder God Technique, a technique that creates a unique seal to mark places or targets he wished to teleport to, as she is the great-grandaughter of it's creator. Likewise him, she is capable of teleporting multiple people with or without accompanying them or even being in direct contact with them. Tactically, she is able to perform well-timed assaults and can teleport himself to her own launched kunai to attack her opponent from all angles at once, leaving almost no time to counter. Haru could the Flying Thunder God Slash, a derived jutsu of this technique, to inflict a devastating wound to the enemy in a single blow. Senjutsu After Jiraiya's death, Haru, along with her teammate Naruto , learns how to use senjutsu, the art of gathering natural energy to augment one's techniques. Haru showed the high chakra levels necessary for senjutsu, due to her Senju and Uzumaki lieage. She showed a good aptitude to learn it, though not as much as her teammate Naruto, since she took longer to master it and couldn't go back to Konohagakure with him. She progresses through the learning steps, becoming able to sense and then gather the natural energy around her and balance it with her own chakra. Through meticulous and arduous training, Haru ultimately becomes able to use the highest level of senjutsu in accessing a perfect Sage Mode, symbolised by the orange marks around her eyes. The only issue is that as Sage Mode required the user to be perfectly still to gather the natural energy, it could not be used in battle. Naruto found a way to counter this, by using the Shadow Clone Technique, which Haru has also become adept in, In Sage Mode, Haru's overall physical parameters are dramatically enhanced, being able to survive falls from great heights unharmed, and easily push through a large group of shinobi. She is also able to utilise Frog Kata, a taijutsu style that uses the natural energy to enhance the range and the potency of one's attacks. Intelligence From her childhood, Haru repeatedly showed keen instincts and quick decision-making skills, considered by many to be a prodigy. Able to easily learn various advanced techniques or utilise basic ones for crafty manoeuvres, Haru already became a stand-out before even graduating the Academy. She is a proficient strategist and tactician, observing his opponent's skills and deducing their workings with ease and accuracy. She then chooses the most effective means and ninjutsu to counter them. Likewise, he can use his techniques as setups for his larger-scale ones. Tobirama noted Haru's ability to assess the situation during the Fourth Shinobi World War. She can develop many powerful techniques on his own, all based on the one technique he learned from another. From the Chidori, taught by Kakashi, Haru mastered Lightning Release and created many innovative techniques, including a variation of the Rasengan, from which she also created other derived jutsu, particularly ones in which she would combine nature transformation with it. Haru, as a sensor type, is also a capable tracker and has been shown to be very observant. Trivia *The name "Haru" can mean "clear up", "spring" or "sun, sunlight", depending on which kanji is used., and the name "Senju" means "a thousand hands". Haru's name is likely a reference to her sunny personality.] *Haru's hobbies are cooking, training and eating out with her friends. *Haru wishes to fight Konan. *Haru's favourite foods are salmon nigirizushi, chicken karaage, shoyu ramen and anything sweet while her least favourites are raw vegetables and bitter food. *Haru has completed 20 official missions in total: 8 D-rank, 2 C-rank, 3 B-rank, 6 A-rank, 1 S-rank. *Harus favourite phrase is "Perseverance is strength." (継続は力なり。, Keizoku wa chikara nari.), and her favourite word is "friendship" (友情, y''ūjō''). Category:Characters Category:Senju Clan Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Mount Myōboku Category:Konohagakure Category:Uzumaki Clan